


妒忌是唯一爱情良药

by zhucaicai



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhucaicai/pseuds/zhucaicai
Summary: tsn糖集合





	1. 妒忌是唯一爱情良药

**Author's Note:**

> tsn糖集合

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean替他们做了件好事，甚至凿透了Mark的木鱼脑袋。

 

和Sean Parker的会面顺利异常。Sean放肆自信，满口胡言，对所有踌躇满志而只进过Porcellian Club单车房的大学宅男来说都迷人得有如毒药。

也可能太迷人了一点。

 

 

Mark没用过任何干巴巴列举数字和程式以外的方式调过情，事实上他没和任何人调情过，但他相当确定Sean在桌下碰了Edurado 4次。Edurado从坐下就开始朝Mark递来怀疑眼神，“就这家伙？”，他眼里写着，然而Sean火力全开，他对整间餐厅所有人发射荷尔蒙，尤其对准Edurado。

“他爱好广泛。”Christy事后对Mark说，以此含糊解释他们的新朋友的性取向。男友被声名狼藉的混球觊觎似乎令她好笑多于妒忌。

 

 

而Mark妒忌，他确实是。如果Sean没在Edurado到Palo Alto的第一晚就过于热烈地欢迎他，Mark也许永远都不会发现，但见鬼，他几乎强行把Edurado拉开。

“别告诉我你打算和他，”Mark靠在浴室门边，看Edurado俯身洗脸。他皱眉停下来，想挑一个词。

Edurado直起身，把湿发后梳：“Sean？他只是个混球而且勾搭每个人。”

“他在勾搭你。”

“而你看到了。”

Edurado看起来毫不介意，Mark必须对他重复：“他很棒但他和这儿的每个女孩睡觉，我只是告诉你……”

“所以你希望我让他滚开还是不？”

 

 

Edurado打断，他从镜子里看Mark。Mark也看着他，他通常不会意识到自己需要某个人，或是想留住某个人——是Facebook需要某个人，Facebook的需求凌驾于Mark的个人需求，但Mark在此刻想到的不仅仅是他该死的新网站和事业和全部。

“别答应他，”Mark迅速说，“就留下来并且别让他对你说任何，留下来。”

Edurado眨掉眼睛里的水珠，他表情奇妙，Mark很可能看过许多次，然而他从未真的意识到，直到现在，Edurado嗓音沙哑：“那有点难。”

“你是指留下来或，”Mark问，而Edurado已经付诸行动。

 

 

他跨出一步，毫不犹豫地吻了Mark而Mark抓住了他的领口更热切地吻他，像他们从未想过这件事而忽然之间，他们发现他们能一直吻到穿过走廊，撞进客厅让某个实习生和Dustin发出怪叫，Sean嚷着什么而Mark给了他一根中指，接着连续磕碰过一系列平面，最终降落在Mark或Chris或这屋里某个人的床垫上。

“我以为这永远不会发生，”Edurado解开自己的衬衫时说，Mark从他脖颈上尝到雨水的苦味，他说出的话也像是含着苦味的雨，“ **结果我现在得感谢操他的Sean Parker因为他最后让你明白了，他让你嫉妒得发疯所以你知道你在乎。** ”

 

 

这对他们所有人都充满益处。对Mark和Edurado，彻头彻尾；对Chris和Dustin，他们松了口气；而对Sean Parker，他获得了一听啤酒和早餐时的Edurado和Mark，从他出现开始接吻，并且只能形容为充满占有欲和色情的。

“哦操。”

Sean说，堪称文明地跌落了他的啤酒。

 

 


	2. Not a Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是这样的，我想看反过来的合伙创业失败后Mark还想做朋友而Edurado想要谈恋爱

新生活开始得好极了，要是Edurado没有每隔五分钟就想起Mark。

不，不是仇恨未了的那种想法——他不会拿Mark的头像来射飞镖或者把他名字印在地垫上——事实上，他可以相当豁达。他们两清了，尽管Mark没有说，Edurado也没有说。他就是该死地老是想到Mark。  
这很难承认，但Mark确实有很多值得记起的部分。比如说，在他们喝醉了轮番讲起“你能遇到的最大混蛋”的时候。你很难在日常生活里遇到Mark这样的混球朋友，而在工作上，在你和混蛋一起创立过最成功的社交平台以后，其他侃侃而谈的创业人就显然不那么激动人心了。  
因为报复前女友而瘫痪哈佛网络？让实习生一边灌酒一边做测试？随时随地把见他的鬼我没在听写在脸上？Mark有种奇妙本领，把正常人和正常生活衬托得灰头土脸。  
  
  
他对和Mark做朋友毫不留恋，那回想起来只是令他羞辱，但他确实还在想起Mark，他仍想知道Mark的一切就像需要头条推送。  
所以，是的，他拒绝了Mark的好友请求但仍然在看Mark的主页，他订阅了相关新闻虽然他自我辩解是为了了解市场，他从他们的共同好友那里窥视，他甚至知道Mark的狗喜欢哪种玩具，当他和Chris聊天说漏嘴的时候这就尴尬极了。  
  
  
然而Mark的反应很积极，出乎意料，Mark完全没有惊异或是嘲弄或是像他往常那样摆出混球脸，Mark邀他来加州时一起喝酒。  
Edurado拒绝了，当然，他可以看Mark的狗账号不代表他就可以面对面直视Mark而不想一拳揍扁他的脸。  
而Mark持续发出邀请。Mark欢迎他去参加Dustin的恶搞派对、去他家打Halo并且和他们一起开车露营。Mark很可能已经被外星生物附体。  
Edurado相信他被附体了他只能问Mark：“见鬼你被附体了吗，Mark，我们不再是朋友了。”  
Mark即使在西部时间凌晨也秒回消息：“但我们还可以做朋友。我们还可以一起喝酒嘲笑Dustin。有时我会想如果‘你还在这儿’，会怎么样？我知道你也想。你知道对我来说查出一个人有没有在Facebook上跟踪我有多容易吗？”  
  
  
这已经超出了尴尬的范畴了。这是恐怖故事。Edurado完全可以回答“我只是伺机谋杀你”，他确实那么说了，但且慢，他好好思考了一刻钟，关于他有多想要Mark重新出现在他生命里、他有多恨Mark和他见了鬼地还是想要Mark就算Mark是他能遇到的最混蛋的混蛋。  
他可以让Mark用另一种形式出现在他的生活里。  
他可能是疯了但是，Edurado从不曾这样对Mark提要求：“我们可以去喝酒——但只有你和我。我会向你作自我介绍，写给你我的电话号码然后告诉你我会facebook你——这样怎样？”  
他屏住呼吸注视光标闪烁，Mark回复他：“这是我想象的那个意思？你不想见我除非——”  
“我们做朋友烂透了。我想要试一试然后。”  
  
  
Edurado很难说出他确切地想要什么，就像他从来都看不清自己的真实需要。他总会左右摇摆，难以抉择，他随波逐流，他从来不够坚定，不够确信，他连由始至终地恨一个人都做不到。即使此刻，他也不确定这是否是正确选择。但他放弃了，这荒唐念头击中了他——从失败的朋友到也许更失败的另一段关系——他可以坦诚他还想Mark而他就是想要试一试，他决意如此。  
Mark回答他：“好吧。我是说，好。让我们——我说好。”

 

 


	3. 蛙！Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对话框撸了一个旅行青蛙TSN，除除草。我的蛙什么时候有蝴蝶啊

 

 

说起来Mark蛙化的话，一觉醒来镇定自若，用蛙蹼敲敲键盘，还能打字，就心安理得宅起来日代码了。

蜗牛Dustin在外面哐哐敲门：“Mark，我没带钥匙！Mark，免费喝酒快来！”作为人类有义务给予回应参与群体活动，但是作为青蛙完全不需要，简直太爽了。做青蛙无敌好，舌头都可以打字（true!

 

 

直到Edurado下课大跨步直冲进来：Mark，Chris要我来看看你确保你没僵尸化或者死于饥饿，我带了点派你要吃吗你为什么蹲在椅子上？

Mark揉眼睛：“你怎么进来的？你是，哦对你是个蝴蝶，你应该扇扇翅膀飞一飞，在我出门遇到蚂蚁的时候再出来，给我些花什么的。你不应该进来，你该在门口等着。”

他努力眨眨眼睛，他大约两天没睡，对两栖动物来说可能毫无问题，但是这会儿他还是有点迷糊了，而Wardo还穿着他的Prada，Wardo显然没有翅膀并且对他的回答啼笑皆非。

“那么我可能要等到你脱水昏迷，”Edurado说，“而且你现在显然已经神志不清了。你想我是个蝴蝶？我是毛毛虫变的吗？”

 

 

Mark喝完咖啡才完全清醒。这就是——他可能实在熬夜太久了，现在他能看到自己重新长出了人类的手，并且因为蹲太久他的腿都开始血流不畅了。他模糊地回忆了一下。

“我可能打了个盹然后做了梦，不是今年最好的梦但是我应该永远都会怀念用舌头开罐头的感觉。”

Edurado就把沙发上的帽衫丢给他：“得了，你更该怀念一下洗澡的感觉。要是你没睡死在浴室，我们就去吃尼泊尔菜，我请客，庆祝你重归人形，觉得怎样？”

尽管Mark仍然在回味梦里的情形，像是Chris像只田鼠似地和他一起钻过地洞（梦里Chris确实是田鼠），还有蝴蝶Wardo给了他一些花蜜，带着他飞过田野之类的情形，即使在最荒诞的梦里Edurado也总是个慷慨食物的提供者，并且总是长着漂亮花纹和眼睛（他能够辨别人类外貌，他确实知道Edurado具备平均水平以上的样貌，他只是不常关心这一点），奇迹般地并不介意Mark有多擅长孤僻这一点而伴他左右，这很可以说明一些问题。

然而他实在太困太饿了，还想要吃一些豆子泥，Edurado的提议极富吸引力。他只用了一秒就投降了。然后他让Edurado把他丢进浴室。

 

 

“五分钟，”他说，一边拧开热水。他确实也很想念热水毕竟两栖动物是冷血的，“马上就来。”

 

❤

 

蝴蝶Wardo带Mark蛙回家见家长（

还好是见娘，爹的话一秒丢他出门（

 


	4. Mark Zuckerberg=100 Dollars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果Mark被印上了100美金钞票，他会怎么给Eduardo打电话？  
> 因为看了这个虚拟货币设计，这张是Mark本人：http://imglf0.ph.126.net/0FGYntHNDuMNjqwxmMW6BA==/6632298119212126860.jpg  
> 请脑内PS上卷老师头像。微博对话框废萌。

   

Eduardo：对是的我看到了，你就为了告诉我这个吗？

Mark：我看起来怎么样Wardo？

Eduardo：你不该这么叫我。坦白说他们甚至不能美化一下你的卷毛吗？

Mark：因为那没必要？我是张100美刀，看在钱的份上，Wardo，我现在是张他妈的Facebook蓝的美金钞票，你付账时会嫌弃富兰克林的秃头吗？

Eduardo：很难说，但要是他长得像加里格兰特无疑更好。

Mark：我的发型很完美。我的眼神很犀利而且钞票背面还印着我本人的语录。

 

 

Eduardo：你打电话过来就为了自我膨胀一番吗？

Eduardo：我可以挂了吗？

Mark：不，不。听着，Wardo，上次我问你是否还恨我时你回答“没人能让所有人喜欢，除非他是张美钞”。

Mark：这是你说的。

Eduardo：……对。

Eduardo：但如果你认为玩这种文字游戏就可以——

Mark：我只是提出个建议。你看这样怎么样：下次股东大会的时候你是否愿意和100美刀共进晚餐？这听起来比“你是否想和MarkZuckerberg约会”听起来好几倍？

Eduardo：1000倍吧。基本上。

Mark：我就当这是答应了。

 


	5. 如果有一条……？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梦见一个有头有尾的奇幻故事！

 

 

 

Eduardo是个见习骑士，因为太心慈手软，业务很差劲。有天调了一个新骑士和他搭档，是个卷毛小个子，评级也很低据说是因为毁坏公共财物。

这家伙叫Mark。

 

 

他们一起巡逻，Eduardo跟Mark聊天，发现对方并没有看上去那样沉默寡言，就是有点暴躁又奇怪。大约因为是外乡人，对这里的气候食物都一肚子牢骚。

但Eduardo和他有种亲近感，一起喝酒的时候甚至告诉了他，如果不是因为父亲他自己完全不想当骑士。

“那你想做什么？”Mark问他。

Eduardo摇摇头：“不知道。”他已经习惯了一生下来就被安排好的人生，从没走错过一步。但他看着Mark皱着眉毛抱怨酒的样子想了想：“也许去一个谁也不认识的地方……像你的家乡那样的地方？”

他就是顺口一说，因为Mark的家乡在他的描述下也非常奇怪，听起来是一个全是山每个人都在打架的怪地方。

Mark端详了他一遍：“你在那儿可能很难活过三天。”

所以Mark就是个混蛋。

 

 

城外有一起牛只失踪事件，他们一起去探查。本来是件小任务，结果却遇到了翼龙，一只本来不应该出现在这里的凶暴家伙。

Eduardo非常镇定……把牛尸丢过去诱敌，一边大喊：“我顶住你快走，去找援兵！”

他其实战略成绩满分，并不是个糟糕骑士，看他跑来跑去兜圈子绕那头翼龙就知道了，但他还是挺糟糕的，因为他还想把翼龙引到树林里去，大概因为怕毁坏了田地。

Mark在林外放了救援信号，然后回来帮他。Eduardo发现Mark用剑很别扭，也控制不好马。两个人跌跌撞撞，翼龙虽然是种笨得出奇的怪物，也不会一个当上十次，Mark很快从马上滚下来，险些被一翅膀扇到，Eduardo立刻扑过去救他，两个人连滚带爬，Eduardo决定兵分两路，让Mark跑得远一点。

Mark很奇怪他哪来这么多英雄主义牺牲精神：“那你怎么办？”

Eduardo：“我爬到树上？”

Mark就叹口气又把剑拔出来：“就现在，跑远一点。”

他飞快地跃出去。Eduardo总算知道关于Mark是怎么毁坏公共财物的了，他根本是一团风暴，Eduardo只能努力不和树一起被砍飞吹走。Mark最后把翼龙打得半死，没死因为Eduardo说他们要有个活口审讯。

“你会龙语？”Mark问。

Eduardo眨眨眼睛：“……他们应该能教他一点通用语？”

 

 

这是Eduardo第一次作为骑士受到褒奖，让他觉得和Mark搭档这工作似乎也没那么讨厌。但他很奇怪Mark为什么还在做低级见习骑士，就算古古怪怪，Mark也太强了，唯一问题就是他太暴躁总要毁坏一大片。

再去喝酒的时候他问了Mark，对方就耸耸肩：“这跟你来做骑士一样，算是一种被家长强迫的实习？”

然后他又端详了Eduardo一遍：“你想跟我回家去吗？”

 

 

Eduardo直到很久以后才搞明白Mark的实习其实是一种幼龙训练。

就像是年轻人类会出门历练一样，即将成年的龙也会到外部世界探险一番，了解不同种族的生活。很多龙选择化为人形融入人类社会，因为更复杂有趣，有时候他们甚至会掳走一些人类，并不是传说里恶龙抢走公主要求赎金那样，而是因为历练的最终目标是获得成年的资格，找到另一半。而龙不仅仅会选择另一条龙，当他们在其他种族中停留得太久，有时候他们也会和矮人、精灵和人类结合。

Eduardo非常震惊他们为什么这样也没灭绝。

“因为就算在龙的世界里，这也算是种奇怪性癖？”Mark回答他。

 

 

所以是他选择了Eduardo。当一头龙告诉你要带你回家，这就说明很多问题了。可能不像想象的那样浪漫，因为对龙来说，人类的恋爱和求偶仪式还是太复杂了。他们更多会做的只是把意中人抓起来飞走。

Mark已经被Eduardo教育了太多人类礼仪，所以他化出原型以后好歹还是问了：“你想怎么被抓走，骑在背上还是用爪子抓着……？”

Eduardo首先是吃惊，Mark是一只长着优雅双翼和背脊的蓝龙。在远离传说的年代，他从没见过一头真的龙，而即使这样……他也能看出Mark实在是一头非常、非常、非常小的龙。

如果他儿时睡前故事里的龙都是巨大凶猛的怪物，Mark就一点也不像一头龙，他甚至比翼龙还要小，即使化成了龙并且伸直了脖颈，Eduardo还是只需要稍稍仰头看他。Mark长得也一点都不凶恶，甚至有点可爱，他的眼睛已经从灰蓝色转成蜂蜜色，但是Eduardo只要看着他就知道他仍然是Mark。

他尝试摸了摸光滑的背脊：“我想我们可以一起骑马？”

他非常温柔，并且向Mark许诺了他们能一路途径各个城镇历险，他们可以去任何地方，既然Mark是条很厉害的龙还会保护他。

他说得非常像是一回事，于是Mark勉强点点头：“然后我就可以教你龙语了。”

Eduardo笑起来：“在这之前你要先学一学骑马。”

 

 

 


	6. Sean Parker的性向小课堂

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Silicon Valley本季Russ导师名言，是的这个人的原型是the Sean Parker。

 

就想一想，Sean对Mark说：好了我看到了，你想约会女孩，事实上，我也帮助你认识过女孩——尽管你要求看驾照年龄让我很受伤。但现在让我们挑明了说吧，Mark，在你内心深处你是个同性恋。

Mark：你醒着吗？

Sean：你是个同性恋，Marky宝贝。

Mark：你昨晚在哪？

Sean：我没开玩笑。Mark，我在和你进行男人和男人间的对话。

Mark：你又——你磕了吗？你喝了多少？告诉我你昨晚和谁走了。

Sean：我独自一人，我在家，吃过安定以后睡了十个小时。你在想什么，当然，我嗨到大约今早四点发现自己躺在邻居家的草坪上。但我现在清醒得像漱口水一样。Mark，就接受这个事实吧，你没法再约会女孩了，你是个同性恋。

Mark：真奇怪你对我的约会这样了解。

Sean：在约会上我从来不撒谎。你需要百分百想要你的约会对象，就算只有二十分钟。你要怀着爱、爱和激情和渴望，但你有吗？你像冷冻柜最底下的冻三文鱼一样僵硬，看你去约会真让我活受罪。我受不了了，就告诉我你想要吗，五秒钟内给我一个你想要的女孩的名字。

Sean：五秒到了。

Sean：看，你根本不想要女孩。你得去约个男人，甜心。

Mark：我同样想不出一个男人的名字。什么样的男人？

Sean：任何男人。只要你发自内心地渴望。他可以是高中生、熊男、人妖、飙车族、嬉皮士、极端环保主义者、虐待狂、异装癖、穿吊带裤的华尔街男……任何你想要的男人。他甚至可以是你恨的人，你以为你厌恶的人，令你痛苦的人，你的仇敌，你是有仇敌的——好了现在想一想，有这样一个人吗，Marky心肝？

Mark：是的。

Sean：很好！说出他的名字！

Mark：Eduardo Saverin。

Sean：该死，我不是让你告诉我你的仇敌。况且我以为你并不恨他。

Mark：我并不。

Sean：很好。我曾经，好吧我曾经觉得我们有点把这事搞过头了，但我们现在都很好，他也很好是吗？

Mark：是的。

Sean：那么让我们认真点，告诉我你想要谁，就让我帮助你找到你想约会的那个人，不管你想和他白头偕老还是只想和他打一炮。告诉我。

Mark：你可以给Eduardo打个电话。

Sean：？

Mark：另外我没想只和他打一炮。

 

 

然后他们就去约会结婚白头偕老了（不是

 


End file.
